Every Rose Has Thorns
by HeartDarling3137
Summary: For a while, she was searching for her father after mysteriously disappears. She then finds four mutants caught in the middle of her investigation. She asks for their help but doesn't tell them her dark secret she keeps inside. Future tcest, who hasn't thought of rewriting with a little romance two turtle bros. don't worry i won't add any heated moments Leo/raph.
1. Things change for the better

_**Log date 0243**_

 _It has been three weeks since my father disappeared. I've been searching through this city far and wide and all I know is that the last person to see him alive was a purple dragon. I was this close to find out who he was, but my plan was disturbed by couple of four green live kappa that followed me. When I meant hide I didn't hide with me, when I meant keep quiet I really do mean keep quiet, and when I really meant this was my fight this is really my fight and not theirs. But either they don't have ears or they never listen._

* * *

 **Things change**

It was a quiet night in New York City and lonely ninja was hopping over building after building. The ninja wears a black ninja outfit with black flowing hair and silver mask over her eyes. She hears tires scratching over the streets below and sees the blue and white armored truck that was stolen then she began to chase it down. She tracks it down by an old pawn shop then watches as three purple dragons walk in through the backdoor. Before she could jump down to investigate, a green costumed man comes over to the truck. He looks underneath the truck and looks mad. She sees that he`s about to kick the truck and jumps in. She grabs his leg spins him around and pins him to the wall.

"Shh, are you trying to get caught?"

"No, we're trying to get in."

"We?" She looks to her left to see three other green costumed men. "You're a quartet?"

"And you just met the soprano." The orange mask one laughs then the purple mask thonks him on the head.

"Way to keep a low profile Raph. We've been up here lest than 5 minutes and we've already been exposed to a human."

"You're not human?" She releases the green man and he tries to attack her but she quickly avoids his attack and pins him to the ground. "So you are real live kappa. New York City get weirder every day."

"Haha, Raph got beat up by a girl." All of a sudden the orange mask got spun around and his arm got hold back.

"I could beat all four of you at the same time and not break a sweat." She release him.

"You aren't afraid of us?"

Before she could respond, she could hear the purple dragons coming their way. "They're coming back, quick tuck and roll." She lies on the ground and rolls under the truck.

"Did you see that guy squirm when we took his cash?"

"Sheep man, sheep to be fleesed by us wolfs."

When the Purple dragon enters the code, she listens to the code tunes so she could remember later. She lifts herself up from the ground so she could hitch a ride. It took about 8 minutes before the truck finally stops. She slowly drops and watch as four sets of feet drop from the truck.

"Hey two ton, watch the truck. 'Fraid someone might want to steal our stolen cash."

She crawls out from under the truck and hides on the side. "psst." Two ton walks to the side and before he could see, she punches him in the face. "Well that felt good." She feels like there are sets of eyes on her and she throws a ninja star at the target and three turtles fell from the sky. "Oh great, you guys again."

"Come on, I wanted to knock that guy out I would have been like 'hey this is a no parking zone. Here's your ticket and here's your fine.' And I would kick him to the ground."

"That's stupid." She shakes her head.

"Hey, it's a ninja thing!"

"Catchphrases are a ninja thing? All I've been taught is to say, hiya." She looks around to see only three turtle. "Where's your soprano?"

"He's in the trunk of the truck." She looks to see the red mask turtle banging on the window. "Now we have to get him out of there."

They all look at the lock. "Man, what happen to good ol fashioned pad lock."

The purple one chuckles. "Where's the fun in that? This one's all mine."

She puts her hand on his shoulder. "Or we can use the password that I just discovered."

"Oh… okay."

She sees the sad look on his face. "Or you can hack it and I can instantly forget the password."

"No it's okay, you can put it in."

"I actually think it's not a good idea. That kappa looks… unstainable to be let out." The red mask gets angrier. "Yeah, if you want to let him out be my guess."

"What's that Raphael? You're gonna have to speak up a little. … I can't hear you." The red mask bangs hard on the door. "Okay that I heard."

"You guys are Italian?"

The blue one turns to her. "Huh? Oh, no. We got our names from the Renaissance art history book. I'm Leonardo."

"And I'm Michelangelo. The one at the lock is Donatello."

"Could you keep it down, I'm trying to work here."

Michelangelo leans in on her. "So, what's your name fearless ninja?"

"Sorry, I can't say at the moment. We're in purple dragon territory."

"Got it." They all look at Donnie and the tampered lock opens the door.

"Hey Raph, welcome back bro…" Before Mikey could say anything else, Raph jumps out of truck and starts to beat up Mikey.

"Your brother is weird."

"Which one?"

She starts to laugh. "You're funny Donnie."

He blushes at that. Sadly the moment stops when turn to their right. "Uh Raph?"

Leo draws his sword. "We don't have time for this."

"And why not?"

"Because we're not alone." Mikey finally gets out of Raph's grip.

The whole purple dragon gang finally comes out and play.

"Look at the freaks" "What's with the dweaby costumes?" "This ain't Halloween."

The lonely ninja looks at the leader and cracks her knuckles. This piece of garbage was the last person to see her father. "You're going down freaks! Nobody messes with the Purple dragons! Especially wearing stupid costumes!"

The lonely ninja holds out her hands and then her fingers turn sharp making them into claws. "You guys are going down." Then she sees the turtle showing off one by one and it was boring her so she crosses her arms. After they were finished they look at her. "Do you guys always do this in a fight?"

"Actually this is our first."

"Well just go straight to the fight in the future." She runs into the crowed of purple dragons and head straight for their leader. He tries to hit her with his staff but she avoids it and uses her claws the slice the staff in half then uses the half to pin him down to the ground. "Where is The Knife?"

"Huh?"

"You were the last to see him alive. Tell me where he is or I'll claw your eyes. Five seconds, 4, 3, 2…"

"Alright! Alright! The last time I saw The Knife he was trying to kill me!"

"And by the looks of it, he didn't do it. How did you get away?"

"He… he let me go."

"Where? I need a location."

"At the docks! I didn't know which one." She holds her claws in closer to his face. "But the one next to it had a big diamond S on the bunker."

The lonely ninja sighs and gets off him. "Get out of here." He scampers away.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh to that guy." She looks behind to see the turtles looking at her.

"I'm currently on a mission to find out where this certain warrior might be and that man was the last one to see him alive."

Raph makes a stern face at her. "Yeah you said his name was The Knife, who is that?"

Before she could answer she sees shadows on the roof. "No time for questions, we got company." They look up to see ninjas jumping from the roof tops and forming a circle around them.

"Are those guys…ninjas?"

"Yeah, but why are they here on this side of New York? Be careful, these guys are a lot more tougher than they look."

Raph chuckles. "I am gonna enjoy this." They all jump up and start to attack them.

The lonely ninja uses her claws to catch their blades and flip them over. As Leo battles on the roof with a few ninjas, he glances at her and sees the perfect form she gives as she fights. "Wow, she is good." He throws the ninjas off him.

Mikey and Donnie hide near the armored truck. "Don, are we beating them, or are they beating us?"

Don looks over Mikey's shoulder pulls him in the truck. "Ask me again when we're winning."

Mikey looks at the ninja stars on the door. "Yeah that's what I thought."

The lonely ninja looks around at the ninjas practically pinning the turtles down. "Well, so much for my night off." She claps her hands together and starts to glow. All the ninjas and turtles stop and look at her. The light dims and a pair of silver-blueish wings open to reveal a masked blue and silver hero. "The time for mayhem is over ninja scum."

Mikey squeals when see her. "It's Crystal Falcon!"

The ninjas ran at her and flew in the air to use her wings to blow them away from the armored car. "There's gonna more ninjas coming any minute. If guys want to live, you better get out of here." She tosses the keys to Donnie that she stole from when the driver was knocked out.

"I want to live." Mikey jumps in the car.

"Come on Raph, we gotta go." Leo jumps in too.

"But I never back down from a fight." A ninja was about to hit him but Crystal Falcon blocked it and punches him.

"I thought this was your first fight." Raph scratches his head and she just rolls her eyes then throws him in the truck. She closes the door and pats it to know it was closed. As they drive away, Crystal Falcon continues to fight them off.

* * *

Donnie was driving like crazy on the road. Mikey tries to hang on. "Whoa, nice driving Don. For a turtle with no license."

"Hey, you want pretty or you want effective?"

"I gotta say, this has got to be the worst yet best day of my life! I cannot believe we got to fight with THE Crystal Falcon! The most famous female super hero in New York City!"

Leo shows a worried face. "Uh Mikey? You do realize she called you stupid."

"That was her secret identity talking, but now that we fully met, we can get to know each other and she'll think I am the funny one."

"Actually I think she thinks Donnie is the funny one."

"Yeah, you're more like the annoying one." Mikey throws one of the bags at Raph for saying that. The bag opens and Raph sees what`s inside. "Whoa, check this out." He dumps out the bag and about a quart of a million dollars in cash fell out.

Mikey grabs a hand full and celebrates. "Show me the money baby, woohoo!"

"This isn`t finders keepers, Mikey. Even Crystal Falcon would say that." About a minute later, they toss money in front a police car. "Hey, take care of this, will ya?"

As they drove off, Mikey looks out the window. "I hope we get to see her again." What they didn't know is that they have a tracker on the car.

* * *

The lonely ninja bounces from rooftop to rooftop til she looks at a tall building. She activates her wings and flies up to the top. As soon as she is in the garden, she deactivates her wings and hides behind a tree. She listens to a conversation in the dojo.

"S…sir? I-I, uh… my men… we, uh… we lost the armored car with the money. …. B-But we were attacked! By Crystal Falcon and her karate frog sidekicks or something!" She rolls her eyes in the dark. They took us by surprise. It wasn't my fault…"

"ENOUGH!"

The lonely ninja jumps a bit then hides right outside the dojo.

"I promise, sir. I won't fail you again."

"I know. You won't fail me again… ever." The lonely ninja watches as the man stands from the thrown and walks up to the leader of the purple dragons. She covers her eyes as the next part comes.

After about a ten minute clean up, the man sits back on his thrown about to drink his tea. She sees her opportunity and strikes. He looks up and they start to fight. After about a minute the boss pins her down with a Tanto at her face. He then stands up. "You have been improving my beloved student. But only by 14%." She stands up and bows to him. "I understand you have been in contact with the purple dragons."

"I know you know grandfather."

"You saw…"

"Yes I did, grandfather, why must we kill people? I think we can do much better with community, not just cut them off if they do something wrong, literally."

"I'm sorry my child, but that is not how we do things. If we start giving mercy to others, they'll think we have become weaker. Then soon word will spread to our true enemy and they will destroy us without mercy! Just like we do today!"

"But…"

"ENOUGH!" she lowers her head. He walks up to her and lifts her head. "You must understand, my little Bara, I'm not only running an empire, I'm leading my legacy, our legacy. Soon you will realize that sometimes, doing the greater good is not good enough." He looks out to the city. "Now enough about you, who are these… karate frogs?"

"Ninja turtles, I think they're just pedestrians at the wrong time and place. From what I can get from them, they only wanted to go back to the sewers. They are not our enemies nor are they a threat to us."

"Noted, you did well Hanako. You are dismissed." She bows and walks away.

As she walks to her room, she starts to think of what her grandfather is to her, her master or her grandfather. When closes the door she gets a microphone hidden in her shirt. She rewinds it to when she was talking to the ex-leader. 'But the one next to it had a big diamond S on the bunker. … big diamond S on the bunker.' "Hmm… I've seen a symbol like that before… but where?" She walks up to her computer and looked up 'diamond S dock symbols'. It shows a New York bunker with a diamond S on it. It says that the owner is… "Baxter Stockman."

* * *

 **If you are asking, no her name is not Bara. Little Bara is Japanese for little white rose. Her name is Hanako and please note that I'm not the world's greatest writer so please no complaints. Also I'm still working on my transformers prime story but I've been having school trouble.**


	2. A Better Mousetrap

_**Log date 0244**_

 _After finding out that Baxter Stockman was a key role in my father's disappearance, I decided to take precautions and ask the turtles into fighting along side with me. It turns out they too had a grudge against the scientist so they happily agreed, well accept their master who forbade them to do it. But of course, we did it anyway. But before we could get to the lab, my falcon senses heard a desperate call for help. We manage to save her but she faints at the sight of the turtles and I don't blame her._

 **A better mouse trap**

Hanako hops from building to building wearing her lonely ninja out. She pulls out a device that helps her follow the tracking device that she put on the car. Transforming into her Crystal Falcon from, she soars into the air feeling the wind in the hair. As she flies, everyone down below looks in the air giving her a cheer and she smiles and waves down to them. Hanako loves feeling the love of civilians and knowing they can always count on her when they need help.

The tracker leads to an opening underground. Hanako lands on the ground and transforms back to her ninja outfit. "Okay, where's that truck?" Running down the tunnel, she covers her nose as the smell hits her. She makes it through and finds the truck. "There you are." She grabs the tracker on the side. All of a sudden, the lights went out and a loud noise comes from a hole in the ground. "What the hey?" She summons a crystal feather and uses it to slide down the ground to the next floor.

She uses her bird ears to find out where the sound came from. _"We will call this place… home." "Hmm catchy."_ She didn't recognize the first voice, but she knew that the second was Michelangelo. Following the sounds to the target, she came across a huge room with high ceilings.

"Whoa, nice place you guys have."

Donatello and Michelangelo look to the door to find a familiar person with a silver mask.

"Oh my gosh, it's Crystal Falcon!" Mikey runs to her but trips in front of her then quickly stands up. "I meant to do that."

She giggles. "It's good to see you too, Michelangelo."

"You remember my name!"

"It's hard to forget four ninja kappa in the streets. Hi Donatello." He waves at her. She turns to a large rodent in the room. "Now you I don't remember meeting you." She extends her hand.

He shakes her hand. "My name is Splinter. It is an honor to meet the girl who helped save my sons from permanent damage."

"It was no big." She pulls away. "Did you teach your sons how to fight?" He nods. "You have taught them well."

"Is there a name that we can call you?"

She scratches her head. "I think it's best to wait for the whole team to be here. Where are the other two turtles?"

Donnie walks up to her. "They went to get the rest of our stuff from our old home."

"Oh right. My super hearing picked up that y'all called this place home. You guys just moved here?"

"Yeah our old home was destroyed by these things." He walks over to a bunch of robot parts.

"Wow, these things look deadly. Who would make such a device?"

"I don't know, but this is state of the art technology. I want to find out what makes it tick."

"Funny and smart. You're so cool Donnie." As she turns to a noise, Donnie let's out a quick blush.

A strange craft flies in and Leonardo and Raphael were on it. "Good news Mikey. Your DVD collection survived." Leo tosses the dvds to Mikey.

Raph turns his head toward her. "You? How did she find us?"

Mikey walks over to her side. "Because she's Crystal Falcon. The most awesome super hero in the universe."

"Well I don't know about the universe. Whoa…" Mikey pulls her toward the TV.

"Watch this, let's through some light on story and heavy on gory. 'Cause a video monolete is ready to rock and roll" He grabs a remote and turns them on.

She rolls her eyes. 'Boys, they're all the same.'

The TV sets light up to show the news. _"In a press conference today at Stock-Tronics Inc, New York's leading technology firm."_

"Boring."

Mikey was about to switch the channel when Hanako puts her hand on his. "Wait. I wanna see this." The TV screens display two people. She can see the tall man with a glasses and a lab was Stockman, but she didn't know the other one was. The lady too had a lab coat and had red hair.

 _"Founder and C.E.O. Dr. Baxter Stockman was on hand to unveil his latest innovation."_

The man, Baxter Stockman, says on the TVs, _"A wise man once said, 'Build a better mousetrap and the world will lead a path to your door.' I say, let the path seeking begin. For I, Doctor Baxter Stockman, have designed the solution to the city's ever-growing rat problem. Ladies and gentleman, I give you the ultimate expression of rodent extermination technology, the Stock-Tronic Mouser."_

Dr. Stockman pulls away the sheet to reveal a short robot with two short legs, an ovular head with sharp teeth, no arms, and a light source where eyes should be. The same robot that destroyed their home. Everyone gasps as soon as the Mouser comes onto the screens.

Hanako look at the machine that Donnie has. 'Something tells me that convincing the turtles to come with me isn't gonna be that much of a problem at all.'

"I can't believe that the famous Baxter Stockman would try to pass off these killer robots as a good thing."

She puts her hand on his shoulder. "Stockman is hiding more secrets than you think."

Mikey grabs the head, putting it in his hand. "And what's up with those glasses? 'Dork, city.'" He mimics the voice of Stockman and Hanako just rolls her eyes.

"Mikey, that's not funny."

Raph, however, wasn't so calm about the matter. He pulls out his Sai and slams one of the TV screens, causing it to make a small explosion. "I say we head ova' ta Stock-Tronics and kick some serious shell." He starts running over to the exit but Splinter blocks his son's path.

"Absolutely not!" He hits Raph on the head with his cane. "Your last venture to the surface was a disaster. You cannot ill-afford to be seen by more humans."

While on the TVs, Dr. Stockman continues, _"My lab assistant, Miss April O'Neil, will release several rats into the simulation chamber. April, proceed my dear."_ April dumps out the consistent of the box. Probably a dozen black rats fall out and land inside the miniature maze, scurrying all over the area. Then, Stockman places the Mouser at the entrance and says, _"Now observe the sheer genius of my Mouser in action."_ The Mouser begins to walk into the maze. Once it sees a target it gobbles up the rat.

"Oh man, I'd sure hate to be a rat in this town. Oh, sorry, Sensei."

Hanako didn't know whether to talk now or later so she spoke up. "Turtles, and Splinter, I have a confession to make."

Mikey got excited. "Are you finally gonna say your secret identity?"

"Not yet."

"But you said once the whole team was here, you would. And look, turtles and 1 rat. The whole team is here so you have to say it."

"Michelangelo, it is not nice to say that to our guest."

"It's alright Splinter, I did say that." She closes her eyes and clapped her hands together. A bright light surrounded her then as it diminishes, her clothes were different. They turned into a light blue kimono shirt with a white wrap, black yoga pants and white gloves. She still had her black ebony hair, her white snow skin, but her eyes, sapphire with a shade of emerald. "My name is Hanako. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Whoa, you're beautiful." Everyone looks at Leo with wide eyes.

Hanako giggles. "Thank you for your honesty Leo." Leo blushes and looks away. "So anyway, what I meant to say before. I need your help."

"EEEEE! Are you recruiting us for a superhero squad?!"

"What? No, I need your help with Stockman." Everyone turns quiet. "After I left the scene last night I researched the logo that the purple dragon told me. It led straight to Baxter Stockman."

Donnie walks to her. "You mean the guy you tried to off if he didn't tell you the information?"

"I wasn't gonna off him. Maybe leave a scar but I wasn't gonna kill him. Look you would do the same thing if one of you went missing."

Raph butts in. "Yeah, you never told us who 'the knife' was to you. Even if Stockman tried to kill us, why should we help you?"

Hanako sighs deeply. "His name is Fuduka Hiro, and he's my father." Everyone had widen eyes. "He's been missing for weeks and his trail leads to Stockman. I want to get into security and find more about what is going on and what Stockman had to do with my father's disappearance. Other than a friend in my childhood neighborhood, there's no one I can trust. Do you think you can help me?"

Splinter walks up to her. "We will try whatever we can to help you for you have helped us." The turtles cheered. "As long as it doesn't involve the surface." The turtles groaned.

"I thought you might say that. I researched the building and I found out there might be an entrance inside the sewers. I didn't know why it was there… until now. The only problem is that I don't know how to get there through the sewers."

"We will discuss matters later, right now, we train." He walks to the center of the dojo. The turtles joined him and Hanako sits on the side watching them.

* * *

After an hour, the turtles do their final strike on splinter. Donnie swings his Bo staff at him, but Splinter blocks then whacks Donnie across his shell, making Donnie stumble away. "Do not lean with your shoulders, Donatello." Leo jumps behind Splinter for a counter attack. Unfortunately, Splinter whacks Leo across the room. "Faster on your counter attack, Leonardo." Mikey goes next, swinging his nun-chucks. Splinter easily trips him. "Mind your footwork, Michelangelo." Lastly, Raph went. He charges forward with his sais, only to have them knocked out of his hand and pinned against the wall. "You are distracted, Raphael. You must learn to focus your attacks." He releases and walks away.

"I'd like ta focus my attacks on that Stockman guy. Why can't we just go topside and show 'em a little mean and green?"

"Because I forbid it!" Raph groans in response.

"I know right." They turn to Hanako who was watching them. "My dad would always say things like that, but later on in life, y'all see that it was worth it."

Splinter enters his room through the Japanese sliding doors. "We will resume your training in the morning."

Mikey rolls his eyes. "'Hmph, we will resume your training in the morning.'"

"I heard that." Everyone widens their eyes when they heard Splinter's voice.

Hanako giggles. "Never be rude to your elders."

"I heard that too."

"Busted." Hanako rolls her at Donnie.

"I'd like to bust a few heads." Hanako starts to laugh. "Who are you laughing at?"

"You remind me of a friend on the surface."

"You mean your childhood friend that you trust?"

"Yes actually. His name is Casey Jones, and he has a bigger temper than yours." The other turtles start to laugh hard. "What, he does."

Mikey walks up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Listen brave ninja, no one is a bigger hot head than Raph."

She mimics their laugh. "You never met Casey Jones. He goes on rampages every night hunting for purple dragons, and beats them up without mercy."

Raph chuckles. "I'm starting to like this Casey Jones."

"Well right now, we don't need no stinking surface world. We got late movies, top 10 video countdowns, BMX burn highlights, … some really weird Korean language soap opera. Come on, Hanako." Mikey tries to grab her hand but she deflects it.

"You know, Mikey, life is much more than being a couch potato." Mikey makes a puppy face.

"You can help me with these Mouser parts, Hanako." She turns to Donnie and walks to him. "If I can get one working, we can trace it back to it's source and find out what Stockman is really using them for."

"Well I won't be much help, I barely passed science back in High School." She turns to Raph. "Hey Raph, wanna spar?"

Raph fake yawns. "Nah, I'm beat. I'm gonna wreck." He heads for the second floor to his room.

Leo gets suspicious. "Since when does Raph turn in early?"

Hanako walks beside him. "He's probably gonna sneak out later. How about you Leo, you wanna spar?"

Leo widens his eyes. "You wanna spar with me?"

"Sure, Raph is probably gonna wait till everyone's asleep to sneak out, so why don't we pass time by sparing." Hanako walks in the middle of the Dojo. "And don't worry, I won't use my powers on you."

Leo walks to her. "Okay, I'll go easy on you."

"But I might not." They begin to spar. After a minute, Leo ends up on the ground. "I have to admit, you are a worthy opponent." She holds out her hand to him.

With Donnie's light flashing behind her, she looked like an angel to Leo. He grabs her hand and she helps him up. "Well that's enough sparing, I'm gonna wait for Raph to try to pass me in the hallway." He runs past her then blushes.

"Um okay? Looks like I'm going to help you after all, Donnie."

"Okay, you can help me out with the tools."

* * *

After a few hours, Donnie and Hanako were able to fix a Mouser. "Okay, now let's just turn it on and…" but once the Mouser was turned on, it sprang from the table and bolted out the door.

"Uh oh, Mikey wake up." Hanako throws a towel at his face and he wakes up. "Donnie got one working, let's go." Hanako quick summons her ninja outfit with her mask and gear.

"Cool." He jumps from the couch and follows them. As they run after the Mouser, they see Raph and Leo rustling.

"Hey guys, we got one working."

"Come on, he's faster than he looks." Mikey and Donnie past the two turtles.

Hanako stops and lifts Leo from Raf. "Come on, you two. This is a perfect time to find out what that mad scientist is up to." She puts Leo down and runs ahead of them.

As they catch up, all five of them make it through the tunnel and end up walking on a pipe with running water beneath it.

"Watch you step, guys, don't wanna end up as turtle soup."

"With a side of Chicken wings." Raph chuckles.

"You know I can easily trip you."

"I'd liked to see you try."

"Maybe later." Everyone looks as the mouser climbs up the wall with its claws. "That is one clever piece of tech."

"So what do we do now?"

Mikey gets excited. "Hanako, how about you fly us up there?"

"Heck no, I can't get my wings wet or they can't fold in." She activates her claws. "Besides, I am always prepared for anything."

Leo takes out shuko spikes. "A ninja is always prepared." The quintet begin to climb up the wall.

Mikey was already complaining. "Next time, let's leave the wall crawling to the dude in the blue and red tights."

"I've met a few superheroes, but Spider dude is not real." The turtles laugh at that. The Mouser climbs up to a large tube and the quintet follow it in. "Donnie, are you sure that you deactivated its jaw servos?"

"I'm sure of it. That thing couldn't even chew through a stick of gum." But then the Mouser begins to chew through pipes. "What, I'm sure I shut it down."

Hanako looks closely at it. "It must have some kind of over ride password or something. We better keep following it before it causes more damage." She crawls in the hole and as she follows it, she notices the turtles weren't following her. "Guys, where are you?" Then all of a sudden, she gets splashed by water and pushed down the tunnel. Luckily, the mouser made it all the way through. "Turtles!" as the water clears, she crawls through to look for them. "Donnie! Leo! Mikey! Raph!"

"We're over here!" She runs down the tube to find the turtles hanging from a pipe.

"Don't worry, I got this." She pulls out a grabbling hook with a claw instead of a hook. She throws it down and the claw grabs the pipe then she wraps the other end around her shoulder. "Start climbing." One by one the turtles begin to make it to pipe. "Come on, the Mouser made it to subway tunnels." She summons the claw to let go then she puts it away.

They make it through the tunnel that the Mouser made then see the little pest walking around. Raph charges at it then Hanako grabs his shoulder. "Watch out!" A subway passes then when it's gone, so was the Mouser.

"Whoa, Robo-Houdini!"

Hanako looks at the subway. "Wrong Mikey, Robo hitch hiker." The Mouser was holding on to the back of the subway.

"We'll never catch it now."

"Never say never." Another passing subway comes and Hanako uses her claws to grab a hold on it.

"Show off!" Raph climbs on it and uses his sais to latch on then the others followed them.

Hanako sees the Mouser let go and proceed. "Next stop, answers." Hanako lets go and the others follow her down another hole in the wall.

When they make it through, they see the Mouser ahead, but then another one walk up to them. "Who invited him?"

The Mouser runs at them. "I got it!" Raph throws a ninja star at it splitting its head. As Raph and Mikey high hive, the Mouser gets up.

"Oh man, this isn't good."

Donnie turns around. "And neither is that." More Mousers began to surround them. "These chromdomes are a lot tougher than the last batch."

Raph agrees. "And a lot more of them too."

"It's a good thing you guys have one more to help." Hanako closes her eyes then lifts her hand in the air. Morphing in her hand was a handle then a giant blade made of diamonds.

"Is that… the diamond sword?!"

"Yep." Hanako makes a clear swipe and 1/3 of the Mouser army was split in half. "That should help. Do you guys want the rest or should I just off their heads in one slice?"

"Nah, I want a piece of the action." Raph begins to fight the Mousers.

Leo turns to her. "Um… what he said." Leo, Mikey and Donnie join the party.

Hanako laughs as she shook her head. Her ears perk up as she senses someone else in the sewers. "Turtles, there's a human down here and she's being chased by more Mousers. You guys take care of these while investigate." She puts her sword on her back and runs into a tunnel before the others could say anything.

The turtles get surrounded by the mousers. "Maybe we should of let her slice them before she left."

"Come on, Don. We can take them." Raph charges into them.

Clapping her hands together, Hanako gets into her Crystal Falcon uniform but not activating her wings. She stops and uses her super hearing to locate the civilian. _'I've already been here! And they keep coming after me!'_ "Got you." Hanako runs in her direction.

* * *

April O'Neal kept on running through the sewers and the mousers have already caught up with her. Another shadow appears in front of her and she stops to expect another mouser, but instead a wingless Crystal Falcon. She jumps over April swinging the sword over her shoulder and cuts all the mousers in half.

"Oh thank you so much you saved me… Crystal falcon?"

Hanako walks to her and extends her hand. "Your welcome April O'Neal."

She widens her eyes as she stands up. "How did you know…"

"I watch the news all the time."

"Oh, right. Forgot about that."

She turns around looking at the mouser shreds. "But judging by the attacks, you went on Stockman's bad side."

"I know, Stockman has gone bonkers. Don't mind me asking this, but why are you down here in the sewers?"

"Let's just say you're not the first victim of a mouser attack."

"She can say that again." The girls look back and see the turtles walking toward them. "Hey Crystal, you saved the girl."

April instantly faints and Hanako catches her. "Nice work, Mikey."

"Aw come on, Crystal, give me a break."

Hanako picks her up. "And stop calling me Crystal unless Falcon is right behind it." She begins to walk past. "Come on, turtles, Ms. O'Neal has a lot of explaining to do." The turtles begin to follow her.

* * *

 **What is a writer's biggest fear? Writer's block. I've been having it for months. For those who are hoping for the other story, don't worry. I have an idea how to write it, I just don't know how to put it in words. I kind of made a few changes please don't judge me.**


End file.
